Dois Bichos Correndo Atrás do Outro
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Yaoi, comédia, OOC. Heero e Duo trazem a alegria para uma pequena cidade após uma missão. O que eles fazem? Leia e descubra.


Por Leona-EBM

**Dois Bichos correndo atrás do Outro**

**OoO**

_A paixão jamais combina com lógica ou com racionalidade.  
A paixão é uma prisão paradisíaca. (autor desconhecido)_

**OoO**

Olhou para o lugar ao lado do seu e não encontrou quem queria, ficou preocupado com o desaparecimento do americano já fazia tempo que a missão dele terminou, mas ele ainda não tinha voltado e nem dado notícias.

- Heero? - Quatre o chamava, mas o soldado perfeito estava absorto em seus pensamentos.

- Hum?- Heero notou que era o centro das atenções na mesa.

- Não vai comer? - Quatre o olhou preocupado, Heero não se distraia por qualquer coisa, e nesses dias estava cada vez mais desligado.

Heero encarou todos da mesa, notando que estava sendo o centro das atenções. Ele levantou-se silenciosamente e saiu da vista de todos, com seus pensamentos a deriva.

- O que deu nele?- WuFei indagou colocando uma colherada de sopa na boca.

- Não sei - Quatre olhou preocupado para Trowa.

Heero estava na varanda do seu quarto olhando pro nada, na verdade estava pensando no seu amor. Amor? Desde quando descobriu que sentia isso por seu parceiro? Fazia três anos que conhecia o americano.

Às vezes não suportava o americano, que era o oposto dele; e era engraçado ver como as coisas mudaram. Antes de conhecer Duo, Heero era uma fortaleza, não via nada a não ser suas missões. A primeira vez que deixou Duo lhe influenciar por alguma coisa foi algo mágico, algo que nunca irá esquecer, esse será o selo do dia em que Heero Yuy deixou de ser o soldado perfeito.

Heero fechou suas pálpebras lembrando-se daquele dia tão atípico e perturbador.

OoO

"_Tudo o que sabemos do amor, é que o amor é tudo que existe".  
(Emily Dickinson)_

OoO

(Flash Back)

Após terem cumprido suas missões, Heero e Duo voltavam para casa de carro.

- Heero vamos fazer alguma coisa?- Duo olhou para fora da janela.  
Heero não respondeu continuando a dirigir.

- Vamos pra praia? Sair? Qualquer lugar, mas não vamos voltar pra casa!!- Duo deu tapa no ombro do piloto, fazendo o outro olhá-lo com ódio.

- Não - Foi a resposta fria e direta que Duo recebeu.

- Eu to com fome - Duo disse, passando a mão em seu estomago.

Heero soltou um suspiro impaciente e parou o carro em uma lanchonete. Eles saíram do carro lentamente, heero estava com a cara fechada e duo com um animado sorriso no rosto. Eles adentraram no lugar e ficaram olhando para as mesas.

- Aonde quer sentar Heero?- Duo indagou olhando para todos os lados.

- Tanto faz!- Heero disse.

- Não! Escolha um lugar que te agrade!- Duo insistiu.

Heero olhou bem para cara do americano, e depois olhou o lugar que estava com mais atenção, não havia reparado como o lugar era bonito e bem acomodado.

Heero apontou para varanda, queria comer lá fora; o ar fresco lhe fazia bem. Desde quando Heero Yuy se preocupava com lugares? Heero se assustou ao ver que fez a vontade de Duo.

- Então gosta de lugares arejados?- Duo comentou e se sentou na cadeira de frente para Heero.

- O que vão pedir?- Uma garçonete lhes entregou o cardápio.

- "Que mulher idiota como quer que nós escolhamos alguma coisa se acabamos de receber o cardápio?" – heero pensou.

O mau humor começou a rodear o corpo de heero. Ele odiava estar no meio das pessoas, ao contrário de Duo que sorria sem parar para moça.

- Eu vou querer o numero 3!- Duo entregou o cardápio para moça.

- E o senhor?

- O mesmo!- Heero não se importava com gostos, foi treinado para comer qualquer coisa.

- Não!- Duo diz fazendo a mulher parar de anotar o pedido.

- Nos de licença um minuto?- Duo pediu educadamente.

- Heero!- Duo olhou para ele irritado.

- Hum?- heero não entendeu nada, na verdade não importava nas coisas do americano.

- Escolha algo que te agrade!- Duo abriu o cardápio e entregou a Heero.

Heero olhou para o cardápio e depois olhou para Duo. Heero leu atenciosamente as comidas, e viu que o que Duo pediu era algo muito ruim para seu gosto.

- Eu quero o numero 12!- Heero olhou atenciosamente para o americano que sorria - "Por que ele está sorrindo? Não tem porque sorrir!" – pensou.

Duo olhou para Heero como se esperasse alguma coisa.

- Heero não vai chamar a garçonete?- Duo ficou esperando uma reação.

Heero chamou a moça timidamente, e pediu o que queria.

Momentos depois, Duo falava pelos cotovelos. Ele colocava uma colher de arroz na boca e falava meio mundo depois. E Heero estava ficando de saco cheio, o americano não parava de falar, e ele demorava demais para comer.

- Heero você acha que rosa combina com vermelho?- Duo indagou atenciosamente.

- Não!- Heero disse automaticamente.

- E vermelho e verde?

-Não!

O almoço finalmente terminou. Heero jogou alguma nota num alto valor em cima da mesa e puxou o americano para fora da lanchonete. Ele queria ir para casa o quanto antes. Eles caminharam até o carro, ou menor, heero arrastava o americano até o carro.

- O que vai fazer?- Duo indagou ao vê-lo adentrando no carro.

- Ir embora! Entre logo!- Heero ia ligar o carro, mas Duo puxou a chave da sua mão e saiu correndo.

- DUO – vociferou.

Heero fechou a porta do carro e saiu correndo atrás do piloto. Todos da cidade acompanhavam os dois pilotos correndo. Era uma cidade pequena; daquelas que todo mundo sabe da vida do outro.

- Eu aposto que o garoto trançado consegue fugir – disse um senhor.

- Eu aposto que o garoto com cara de bicho pega ele!

Os velhinhos da cidade apostavam quem iria ganhar nesse pega-pega, não tinha muito que fazer naquela Cidade então todo mundo saiu para ver os dois pilotos correndo atrás do outro.

Duas horas depois, Heero estava bem perto de Duo, o piloto do Wing pulou em cima do americano o fazendo cair e derrubar a chave no chão.

- Eu ganhei a aposta!- Uns velhinhos que apostavam no garoto com cara de "bicho" disseram.

- Ai coitadinho! - Umas garotas estavam lamentando ao ver que o garoto trançado havia perdido.

Com um sorriso vitorioso, Heero pegou a chave e olhou ao redor. Onde tinha um monte de gente olhando para eles.

- Ai Heero!- Duo se levantou limpado suas roupas.

Heero estava totalmente sem jeito; Ele começou a andar para longe deles.

- HEE-CHAN ME ESPERA!- Duo gritou fazendo Heero ficar rubro de vergonha – "Como ele pôde me chamar de Hee-chan na frente de todo mundo?".

Os dois entraram no carro calados, Heero olhou para Duo e começou a rir; Duo estava com a cara cheia de graxa. Duo se olhou no espelho e começou a rir junto de Heero.

OoO

"_O dia mais importante não é o dia em que conhecemos uma pessoa  
e sim quando ela passa a existir dentro de nós". (autor desconhecido)_

OoO

(Fim do Flashback)

No quarto. O soldado Wing olhou para corrente que ele e Duo haviam ganhado do povo da cidade. Aquele dia havia sido difícil e bastante vergonhoso. Nunca ia esquecer.

Duas batidas na porta do quarto chamam a atenção de heero.

- Heero?

- O que foi?- Indagou friamente.

- O Duo está aí!- Quatre disse.

Heero arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo. Chegando na sala Heero viu o rosto do americano, sempre sorrindo, sempre brincando.

- Hee-chan!- Duo pulou em seu pescoço.

- Por que demorou?- Heero deixou sua vergonha de lado e indagou isso na frente de todos.

- Eu... eu estava aproveitando!- Duo se surpreende ao ver que o piloto japonês se preocupou com ele.

- Senti sua falta!- heero disse sorrindo abraçando o piloto.

Os outros pilotos na sala ficaram de boca aberta com a reação do soldado perfeito. Desde quando heero expressava algum sentimento? Eles nunca haviam visto aquele sorriso de heero.

Duo ficou feliz ao ver que Heero não queria mais esconder a relação dos dois para os colegas. Ele abraçou ainda mais o piloto Wing, afundando sua cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

- Não me diga que você e o Heero...- WuFei não continuou esperando que um deles continuasse.

- Agora que você percebeu, Chang? – Quatre, olhou para ele indignado com a ingenuidade do colega.

- Vocês já sabiam?- Duo indagou surpreso.

- Claro – trowa disse secamente.

- Bom nós também já sabemos de vocês dois!- Duo disse apontando para Quatre e Trowa.

- O QUE?! - WuFei olhou assustado para eles.

- Qual é problema?- Trowa indagou sério.

- Nenhum! Mas eu estou surpreso! Eu lhes desejo...felicidades! - WuFei disse, sentando-se no sofá e olhando para os dois casais com atenção. Ele não podia acreditar.

OoO

No quarto. Duo e heero estavam deitados na cama, abraçados, beijando-se carinhosamente. Quando encerraram o beijo, heero sentiu curiosidade de saber a demora do americano.

- Aonde você foi?- Heero indagou beijando a testa do americano.

- Lembra daquela cidadezinha que nós fomos?- Duo indagou.

- Como poderia esquecer? Foi lá que eu descobri o quanto gostava de você - Heero confessou.

- Bom! Eles se lembram de mim ainda!

- Sério? Mas como?

- Como é uma cidade pequena, eles colocaram uma pequena gravura na parede sobre esse dia – disse, olhando para a cara surpresa de heero – eles gostaram da gente mesmo!

- O que estava escrito?- Heero ficou curioso. Mas que povinho fofoqueiro já se passou um ano e meio que eles foram lá, e eles ainda se lembravam deles.

- _Dois bichos correndo um atrás do outro, um Hee-chan e o outro Duo_ – disse – era isso que estava escrito.

- O QUE?!- Heero se assustou. Como aquele povinho imbecil podia escrever uma coisa dessas?

- Bom mais se você for ver... A gente parecia dois bichos! Pois pulávamos nos carros, dos telhados. Você até se pendurou no varal de uma casa! Lembra?

- Como eu vou me lembrar disso? – indagou. Ele só lembrava que estava correndo atrás de duo para pegar sua chave.

- Eles gravaram!

Heero se assustou, arregalando os olhos. Com certeza essa cidade não tinha mais o que fazer.

- Eles fizeram uma gincana... pega-bicho em nossa homenagem e vai ser daqui três dias - comentou, beijando a bochecha de heero.

- Como é isso?

- A cidade inteira brinca de correr atrás da pessoa que você gosta! Então se você tem vergonha de assumir que gosta de alguém é só entrar na gincana e correr atrás de quem você gosta!- Duo começou a rir da cara do Heero – se você pegar a pessoa, você ganha um beijo.

- Parecia que eu estava correndo atrás de você porque eu gostava de você?- heero indagou preocupado.

- É claro você pulou em cima de mim! Agarrou-me! E depois eu gritei Hee-chan. Todo mundo viu, heero! – disse, passando sua mão pelo peito do japonês, sentindo suas curvas.

De repente, Heero começou a rir ao se lembrar da cara de Duo cheia de graxa.

- Do que está rindo?- Duo sussurrou sedutoramente em seu ouvido.

- De nada – Heero disse e puxou o rosto de Duo lhe dando outro beijo.

- Vamos para gincana?- Duo indagou ansioso.

- Vamos ver - Heero se deita com Duo na cama puxando a coberta cobrindo os dois, cobrindo o americano de beijos, iniciando assim mais uma noite de amor.

OoO

"_O amor se contenta com o presente; espera no futuro e não lamenta o passado". (autor desconhecido)_

OoO

Às vezes eu me pergunto o que eu tinha na cabeça para escrever uma fanfiction dessa. -Pensamentos de Leona-

Comentários são bem-vindos.

Corrigida em 2008.

Escrita em 2005.

Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
